


[Podfic] Knew I love Once

by LaCoquette



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, F/M, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCoquette/pseuds/LaCoquette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, or is it? Legolas and Arwen at the Rath Dinen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Knew I love Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael (erynlasgalen1949)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynlasgalen1949/gifts).



To Randy with admiration and gratitude

 **Link** : [Mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hhcs9dcah6964pd/Knew_I_Love_once.mp3)

 **Link** : [Story](http://randy-o.livejournal.com/9231.html)

Music Erik Satie - Gymnopédie No.1


End file.
